Is the Love Real?
by Sai Sixx
Summary: Yuuri finally realizes what he feels for Conrad is love, but there's still Wolfram to deal with before their love can start. But what if when everything seems perfect they end up in Chaos, what are they going to have to do to have their love finally be free and not hidden inside their hearts.
1. Is it truly Peaceful?

Anime: Kyo Kara Maoh!

Pairing: Conrad X Yuuri

*Note I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any of its characters. Though I wish I owned Conrad cause he is sexy and hot and would be my white knight.

**This is my First FanFiction posted so feel free to leave comments and please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar. This is rated M and will have Yaoi in it but I'm first going to build up to the Yaoi-ness! And I'd just like to say thanks to Aozoran for letting me try this style of writing!**

* * *

**Shibuya Residents, Japan**

Yuuri jolted awake and looked around his room, and sighed when he was not at the castle but at home. He could hear his mother calling him to come down for breakfast; he lifted his sheet and saw that he would have to wash his sheets again. He got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, he had another wet dream of Conrad. His knight, his protector, and not to mention his godfather.

* * *

_**Palace, The Great Demon Kingdom, Past **_

_The dreams started a week ago, back when Yuuri was in The Great Demon Kingdom Wolfram finally forced Yuuri to try and do IT with him._

"_I'm sorry Wolfram it just isn't working," Yuuri said for the second time, "it just won't get up."_

"_Shut up you stupid wimp and just relax," Wolfram barked as he looked up at him from between Yuuri's legs, "I will make it work."_

"_I, I just can Wolfram," Yuuri said and pushed him away, and quickly pulled on a pair pants and ran toward the bathroom._

_While running to the bathroom he ran into someone, and nearly fell backward onto the ground. But he was lucky when he felt a pair of strong familiar pair of arms, wrap around him and pull him against the body he just ran into. Yuuri looked up to see Conrad holding him tight against his body; he looked at Conrad's smiling face and looked back down._

"_He-" Conrad started but was cut off with Yuuri saying, "Yuuri call me Yuuri." Conrad smiled looking down at the King, "Yuuri, are you alright? you were running away from something pretty fast."_

"_I'm fine, just going to the bath," Yuuri said was so tight pulled against Conrad's chest, with each breath he took he breathed in Conrad's scent. Yuuri realized that he was soon getting hard, his eyes widen as he realized it was Conrad that was making him hard he them mumbled something like, "excuse me Conrad I should really be getting to the bath now."_

_By the time Yuuri was in the water, he was fully hard he looked down at it and just tried to relax. But the water right now wasn't all that relaxing, he then tried to think of other things to try and get rid of his erection. This was the first time he was turned on by someone and a man at that, but this wasn't the first time that he had an erection but it was only hard after him waking up. _

_No longer able to resist, he lightly began to stroke his member, giving into the feeling of it he laid down on the tile floor and started to go faster. And just as he felt the urge to cum, he saw Conrad flash through his mind. Yuuri cried out for Conrad as he came all over his own chest, as he caught his breath he was glad Conrad or anyone else burst in on him like this. He wondered if Conrad did burst in what would he say, how he would react to hearing his King call his name as he came. It was right then and there that Yuuri realized he was in love with Conrad, and this feeling he had always had around Conrad was love and they type of love that ends up with something dirty._

* * *

**Shibuya Residents, Japan**

Yuuri realized right then and there he loved Conrad, but was too afraid of rejection and partly afraid of Wolfram for when he would find out. He finished washing the sheets and his pajama bottoms, and walked to his room and out to his little deck was he then hung them up to dry. He then went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower; he usually took showers because it was harder to be transport back to the other side unlike when he took a bath. He still remembered when he was with Ken Murata, they when to a public bath and he was transported naked over to Gwendal's castle. Sighing as he finished up showering and stepped out and started to dry off with a towel, even though time hardly past here back in The Great Demon Kingdom they finally got rid of all of the boxes and got rid of the Originators that tried to destroy the world. Yuuri thought he would finally could relax until Gunter, did his coming of age ceremony only sixteen and he was a Maoh for only a year and he guess he had the hardest life as a Maoh apart from Shinou.

Heading downstairs now clean dry and dressed, he sat down and let out a breath he had been hold as his mother place his breakfast in front of him. Smiling Yuuri thought he could finally relax for a while he had only been back for two days, and hoped he could stay and actually get some relaxation. Because back at The Great Demon Kingdom he couldn't either it was Gunter and Gwendal with paper work, or it was Wolfram with his paint or knocking him out of his own bed. No matter how hard Yuuri tried to keep Wolfram out of his bedroom, he could Wolfram always found a way into his bed and it was starting to piss him off.

One thing though he would miss is Conrad; he wished he could bring Conrad over to this side. But even though he had come over to this side before, it was to either get the box or because he thought he need to be protected. But Yuuri knew he loved Conrad and his seventeenth birthday was coming up, and thanks to his little begging of Shinou to match of the time difference so he however long he had been here at home the same amount of time pass over in the other world. But for his seventeenth birthday he was going over to where Conrad was, and he was going to do two things. One break the marriage off with Wolfram, and second propose to Conrad when they were alone then do the traditional way in front of everyone.

Yuuri was eating a piece of toast when just as his older brother Shori, came by to sit he stole one of his mini wieners.

"Hey that was mine," Yuuri yelled at Shori, "I was saving it for last Shori!"

"You should have just eaten it first," Shori replied and pulled his plate away from his younger brother, so he couldn't grab his mini wieners, "and Yuu-chan I told you to call me nii-san."

"There is no way I'm calling you that I'm too old for that," Yuuri said still grumpy about the wiener, but it was still better than being around Wolfram.

"He Yuu-chan Mama has some extra made just for you," Yuuri's mother said.

"Thank you Mom-"Yuuri said but was cut off.

"It's Mama Yuu-chan," she said, "do you know how long you're staying here, because your birthday is in a week and I was hoping we could spend it all together."

"I don't know but I have a feeling I'll be call back before then though," Yuri said and was worried how Gunter was going plan his party, and finished eating the rest of his breakfast and the mini-wieners, "though even if I'm not here we can celebrate when I get back."

"I guess that's true so I'll plan a family thing for when you get back then Yuu-chan," she said.

"But you'll be here for a couple of days though right?" Shori asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll be able to stay for at least three days," Yuuri said, "but I hope it will be longer, there is so much to do even though I basically save The Great Demon Kingdom and the Human lands too."

"If it is so stressful and tiring just stay here," Shori said his usual argument, "just stay here then."

"Shori you know I can't do that I'm the Maoh there," Yuuri said and then blushing slightly, "there are people there I just can leave behind, and some are like a second family to me."

Shori was going to say something but the doorbell rung, Yuuri and Shori watch as their mother went to go answer it. They watch as she led some to the dining room, and when Yuuri saw who it was he groaned. It was Ken Murata his friend from middle school, and also The Great Sage who had helped him destroy the Originators and save Shinou but he also helped Yuuri with transport to the other side too.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave any review that you think would be helpful, and please let me know what you think of this story! And there will be more chapters coming out soon!**


	2. This Wasn't part of the Plan

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 of the story, I hope you're all liking it so far. Please let me now if you have any suggestions to help me improve.**

* * *

**Unknown Forest, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Yuuri groaned and sat up he looked around and saw, Murata beside he unconscious and the surroundings looked unfamiliar. But the one thing was even though he knew he might be in Human territory he was back to the other side, and Conrad who was always there to pick him up wasn't there. Yuuri wonder if he was in Demon Kingdom at the castle, but without Conrad and if they were indeed in the Human land both Murata and he were in danger. Neither of them and weapons such as a sword, and lately thanks to Conrad, Yozak, and Gunter, Yuuri was pretty good with a sword plus he no longer feared to fight.

"Hnnn Shibuya," Ken said getting up, and quickly looked around, "where are we I was sure we were heading to the castle, so how did we end up here?"

"I wish I could tell if we're in human territory or not," Yuuri said to his friend, " we'll have to find a village or something, and once we know if we're safe or not we can try and send a message back to the castle."

"Good idea for now let's just hope we're still in The Great Demon Kingdom," Ken said stood up and turn to where he guessed north was, "let's go this way as see if can find anything.

* * *

**Unknown Forest and Secret Lake, The Great Demon Kingdom, Past**

_Yuuri followed Conrad back to the horse; they only took Conrad's when Yuuri told him they were sneaking off for some fun. Conrad first was unsure but when he then said it was an order Conrad then follow, and then led the way to the stables and with food and spare clothes they hoped on Conrad's horse and took off before anyone notice. Yuuri was sure no one but Conrad knew where they were, so that meant not even Yozak could even find them._

_ Yuuri climb up behind Conrad on the horse saddle, and they we're on the move again. Yuuri tried a couple of time to try and figure out where they were going, they didn't bring enough food for camping or a trip. But when Yuuri asked Conrad again, all he said was they were almost there._

_ Yuuri woke up to Conrad calling his name, he didn't even realize that while they were riding. Looking around Yuuri was shock at the scenery and surroundings, there was a huge deep clear lake perfect for swimming, and lots of trees for shade and shelter from rain._

_ "Wow Conrad this is amazing everything looks so beautiful," Yuuri said, "so no one but me and you know about this place?"_

_ "Yes Heika-" Conrad start but was interrupted by Yuuri saying to call him Yuuri, "I'm yes Yuuri you and I only know of this place, it is our secret lake and rest and relaxation place just for us."_

_ Yuuri was so happy at hearing that he almost could have kissed Conrad, but the came up with a question._

_ "Conrad what if I got lose without you or anyone else, and I found myself here," Yuuri said, "how could I send a message to you?"_

_ "Well, Yuuri the birds here started to follow me around when I first start to come here, so they know where the castle is," Conrad explained, "so all you have to do is get one of the bird to fly off to the castle and when I see the bird, I'll know you're here and come and get you."_

* * *

**Unknown Forest and Secret Lake, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Yuuri leading Murata realized where they were, and smiled he ran over to the lake for two reasons one he was thirsty and two to see if the medium size rock pile at the bottom of the lake was there. When he saw he smiled, Yuuri knew where they were but didn't know how to get to the castle. Yuuri looked around at the trees and saw the birds Conrad told him about, he recognized them pretty easily because they looked different from the other once in The Great Demon Kingdom.

"Hey, Murata, don't ask me how I know but we're in The Demon Kingdom," Yuuri shouted at Murata, who was sitting on the ground tired from all the walking, "and not only that I know how to reach the castle."

"Then do it Shibuya, I'm not an stamina person like you," Ken said, "I use my head more than my body so I'm not use to things like this."

"Well you should join Conrad and me on our morning jog," Yuuri said as he walked over to one of the trees where a couple of the birds where, and then whispered to them, "I you guys to go to the castle and find Conrad, the guy that was with me last time I was here."

It seemed the birds understood him cause they soon, flew off in direction were Conrad and him once came from.

* * *

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Conrad was in a really bad mood not only was Yuuri missing somewhere, Gwendal had told him to stay at the castle with Gunter and Anissina

. He walked around his office as he thought about what Uarike had said, that Yuuri and The Great Sage had started off fine and then someone had interfered and sent them somewhere else in their country.

Growling after a few minutes he decided to open his window for some air, he breathed in the fresh air but it didn't help. He hated that Gwendal had let Wolfram go on the search, but no he just because he didn't have magic he was still stronger then Wolfram. Wolfram his younger who he had always been jealous of since Yuuri slapped him and proposed, and now since Yuuri left Wolfram had been bragging manly to him about how he did it with Yuuri. He knew he had to keep his feelings secret from Yuuri, because a half-breed like himself was not the right person for Yuuri as the Maoh. He was about to leave when he heard a couple of birds at his window chirping, he turned and instantly recognized the birds were from the lake. Conrad dashed down to the stables and saddled up his horse and one other, and when he heard Gunter asking where he was going he yelled to get Yuuri.

* * *

**Unknown Forest and Secret Lake, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Conrad rode straight into the clearing where the lake was, and dismounted and tied the horses to a low hanging branch of the tree closes to him. He then looked around and spotted Yuuri and the Sage, he started to run towards Yuuri to make sure he was ok.

"Yuuri!" Conrad yelled and ran towards Yuuri.

"Conrad?" Yuuri said as he looked up and spotted Conrad, he stood up and ran and hugged Conrad and breathed in the familiar scent.

"You're not hurt are you Yuuri?" Conrad asked worried for Yuuri's safety, and realizing he forgot to ask about the Sage's safety, "are you alright your Emissary?"

"I'm fine Conrad and you called me by my name," Yuuri said and start to blush a bit, he could he Murata saying he was just tired, "you came so fast you truly are my knight, and protector.

Conrad led them over to the horses and let Murata sit by himself, while he and Yuuri shared one. Once he was up he stretched his hand for Yuuri to use to help get up, and once everyone was on the horses Conrad led the way with Murata following behind.

'Traveling to this spot was not what I planned, why didn't it work.' Yuuri heard Murata muter behind them.

* * *

**Well that ends chapter 2 I'm currently working chapter 3 so hopefully it won't be long. And don't worry the yaoi is coming, and I'm really enjoying writing this. It makes me feel like half the time the story is writing itself, hehehe. Well until next time! Bye everyone!**


	3. Chaos Follows Love

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3 I think you all are going to like this one, though it will be a bit sad at the end though but you have to read to see why.**

* * *

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom**

* * *

Yuuri relaxed instantly as the hot water of the bath, as the heat soaked through his skin as he sank in. The only thing that could make it better, Yuuri thought was if Conrad had joined him. He knew Conrad had sent a message to Gwendal and Wolfram, who were with the other soldiers, and when Wolfram came back in front of everyone he was going to break off the engagement. And then he would purpose to Conrad, to become his husband and have him in his bed every night and morning. It would truly be pure bliss, he soon began to wash up and relax more into the water.

Yuuri turned a there was a knock at the door to the bath, and Conrad walked in with a clean pair of clothes. Yuuri stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, and grabbed another towel and started to dry himself with it. Once he was dry enough he dropped the towel, and grabbed the black speedo style underwear off the pile Conrad was holding and slipped it on.

Conrad just stared at Yuuri that only had a towel on, and then watched as the towel slipped off the King's slender hips and lay on the floor. He meant to keep his eyes to the floor but looked up as Yuuri took the underwear from the pile, he watched as Yuuri slipped it on. Conrad could feel his face heating up but kept it blank, he waited for Yuuri to finish changing before he told spoke to Yuuri.

"Gwendal and Wolfram have returned to the castle and everyone is waiting in the meeting room, just like you asked for," Conrad said, "but may I ask why? Is it because where you ended up with the Great Sage?"

"No it isn't that," Yuuri said as he slipped on his shoes and, for the door and answer Conrad once he knew he was following, "I just want to get something settled once and for all, and do something I've been wanting to do for a while."

Yuuri walked to the meeting room as Conrad followed him; he knew no one had any idea what he was planning. He said his greeting to those he passed, and the three usual maids bowed and said hello quickly and rushed off mumbling about something that sounded like who would win his heart.

Conrad had no idea what his King was going to do but he, was soon going to find out. He followed Yuuri through the meeting room door, and noticed who was actually there. He saw Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina, Greta, Gisela, Yozak, and his mother the previous Maoh Lady Cecilie.

"I guess you're wondering why your all here, well there are two things I which to talk about and clear up," Yuuri said, "first I am officially breaking off my engagement with Wolfram."

Yuuri couldn't say anything before Wolfram interrupted him, "You Wimp! What are you taking about?!"

"Wolfram I have talked to you about this, I have never felt that way about you," Yuuri sighed and said for the millionth time, "I can't keep doing this Wolf we've tried and it just didn't work out, I just can't keep acting like this I don't love you in that way but I love you like a brother like Gwendal or Gunter."

"But Yuuri, why are you doing this?" Wolfram asked looking like Yuuri had broken his heart.

Conrad just stared and watched, not daring to talk worried his younger half-brother would take it out on him. But in his heart he was hoping that after what Yuuri was done breaking it off, he was hoping almost a praying that he would fell a stinging on his check from Yuuri slapping him.

"Wolf as I just said I don't think of you like that, and I have had feelings for someone else," Yuuri said and sighed and then took a deep breath, he had to stay strong he had to this for his sake and maybe Conrad too if accepted but he didn't look at anyone but the floor embarrassed of hat he was saying, "I had these feeling since I've first came here, but I didn't realize it was love until a couple weeks ago. So as of now Wolfram we are no longer engaged so you will have to leave my room and go back to your, and Greta can stay with you in your room for the next little while as well while things are getting sorted."

"Well if that is settled and no one objects then it is final," Gunter said lucky saying calm through this even though everyone else was shocked at how Yuuri told everyone, "And Heika you had another thing to say."

"Yes I do but first Greta I want you to know I still love you very much, it is I just don't love Wolfram the way he loves me and I can't stand to keep up a fake relation like that, but I still do love you both as family," Yuuri said and slow looked around at everyone and laid his eyes to rest on Conrad, and he slowly made his way over to him. He raise his left hand and slapped Conrad across the left cheek, they both just stared at each other as they heard everyone gasped and out of the corner of his eye Yuuri saw Gwendal smiling and nodding, "Conrad Weller if you chose to love me like I love you would you please agree to my proposal, and become the Consort of the Maoh and my husband."

Yuuri waited what seemed like forever but was only seconds, he watched as Conrad opened his mouth close it and then nod his head. Yuuri eyes widened as he watched Conrad nod his head for a yes still unable to say anything, Yuuri leaned down and wrapped his arms around Conrad and then felt Conrad's arms around him.

Conrad was in shock watching everything play out he didn't hear Yuuri mention what he felt for him, and he thought he was going into shock when he felt Yuuri slap his left cheek with a very loud _SMACK_ sound. He listened to what Yuuri what saying and still he thought this was a dream, he then slowly nodded his head for a yes since he still couldn't speak. His eyes went wide as he felt Yuuri wrap his arms around him and lean down; he soon did the same and pulled Yuuri's ear to his mouth where he whispered just loud enough for only Yuuri to hear him whisper _I love you_.

"Gunter I would like you to start planning an engagement party for myself and Conrad," Yuuri said as he sifted so he sat beside Conrad with his head on Conrad's shoulder, he soon felt Conrad pull him into his arms, "and Gunter, Conrad will still be keeping his old room so we have a backup room understand, so no one can use that room other than myself or Conrad."

Conrad watch nod his head and say he understood and ran out of the room to begin planning the party, he then lifted his hand to turn Yuuri's face towards his and then kissed Yuuri on the lips. The kiss was a heartwarming, body melting, lust starting kiss, Conrad was sure he felt Yuuri moan a bit in his mouth and squirm a bit.

Yuuri was shocked at how good the kiss felt he thought he was going to melt into a puddle of goo right there as he felt Conrad slip his tongue in to explore, plus he was starting to get turned on and even though he didn't want to he pulled back from Conrad with a strand of saliva as they pulled apart to get air. They were about to go for another one when they were interrupted, by Gwendal clearing his throat.

"If you intend to do that kind of thing right away I believe it would be best to go to your room," Gwendal said as he motioned to the others that were still in the room, "Yuuri even if you're the Maoh I won't be happy if you end up hurting Conrad."

Yuuri nodded in understanding and stood up taking Conrad's hand to pull him up, he leaned into Conrad to hug him and breathe in a bit of his scent.

"I think Gwendal we'll do exactly what you suggested and head off to my room," Yuuri staid and pulled away from Conrad hold his hand and walked in front of the window to head towards the door.

The next thing he knew was he heard someone shouting for him to get away from the window, as he felt Conrad pull him away from the window he felt something sting and hit his chest on the right side. Yuuri looked around as he fell his limbs felt super heavy, his throat sore and unable to talk, his breath came in short gasps trying to get air but failing, he was sure he heard Conrad scream his name instead of calling Heika before everything went black.

* * *

**Hehe cliff hanger, hope you all like it! Till next time everyone, Bye!**


	4. How can I Love A Stanger?

**Hey everyone Sai here sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I've been so busy and also stuck on how I should write this chapter, but after waiting so long here it is.**

* * *

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Yuuri felt like he was floating in darkness, every part of him hurt he couldn't move but even thought he was unconscious he could still hear what was going on in reality. He heard voices but didn't recognize the voice to anyone, at first he didn't understand what they were saying but soon he could. But the voices didn't sound like his family, or like Murata or any of his other friends.

"Why does this have to happen I finally have my Yuuri and I'm finally his and he is taken away from me!" the voice yelled that was closest to Yuuri.

"Conrad calm down, Gisela explained that Heika would be fine that dart only knocked him out he'll wake up and be fine," a different voice said.

"But Gunter it's not that I doubt your daughter's skill," the first voice Yuuri figured out to be a man named Conrad, "but I finally had someone who I probably truly belong with, once when helped him skipped his duty and he asked me how I feel when Wolfram acts like I should never have been born and even Gwendal did at first. And after I told how I felt he told even if no one wanted me he did, that even me being a half-breed he still wanted me! So how can I calm down when the one I love and the one person, who truly wants me, is hurt and unconscious and may have other type of injuries."

"I understand Gwendal try and talk some sense into you brother, please if he keeps acting like this he'll end up hurting someone and himself," the second voice who was named Gunter said with a heavy sigh, "and I nearly had a heart attack when I heard what happened to our Heika, but the only thing we can do it wait for him to wake up."

"Conrad, Gunter is right there is nothing for us to do but wait, Myself and my men caught the people that did this and are locked up," the male voiced said who Yuuri guessed to be the person named Gwendal, "we all want Yuuri to be fine but we won't find anything out until he wakes ups."

"Honestly Lord Weller you stole my ex-fiancé from me so but I still understand how you feel," a younger male voice said, "but remember Greta is here to and almost just as upset as you are, so you should show better control or you're going to make things worse."

"I understand Wolfram it's," Conrad said sighing, and Yuuri felt a dip in the bed from he guessed from the man named Conrad sitting down on it, "it's just its kind of my fault I should have been paying more attention and none of this would have happened."

"Stop blaming yourself for that we all should have been paying more attention," the voice that shouted at Conrad named Wolfram said and then continued, "but what is done is done there's nothing more we can do but wait."

Conrad stared at his love, his Yuuri and his heart did nothing more than hurt. It felt like half of his soul had be ripped out, he knew Yuuri was the only one for him and to see him so weak and pale mad him so upset. He wanted to kill the people that poisoned his Yuuri, but he knew that Yuuri would be upset about killing them since they were already locked up. Since the battle with the Originators Yuuri wasn't so soft about killing, and was not squeamish around fighting and hold himself against himself and Yozak pretty well. He was a good sword fighter now and had very good control over his power being the Maoh, he could protect himself but he still blamed himself for Yuuri getting hurt. He looked over you Yuuri and saw that it looked like he was waking up, he got wolfram to run and find Gessila so she would be ready to look over Yuuri when he was fully awake.

Yuuri shifted and felt like he was sliding back into his own body, as he gradually began to wake up. He slowly sat up and blinked a couple of times looking around the room, he saw a bunch of faces he didn't know he lifted his hand to rub his eyes and looked around again. There was a man with brown hair and cinnamon eyes sitting on the foot of the bed which he guessed was Conrad he then looked to the left and saw a person with beautiful silvery violet hair with dark grayish eyes, he looked to the right and saw a tall man with gray hair pulled back into a ponytail and grayish black eyes with a scowl but concern in his eyes and just beside him was a girl that looked about six or seven and had curly brown hair and big brown eyes that stared at him with worry, in the back right corner of the room by the window was a man with orange hair and dark eyes that look like he had seen many hard thing in life. He looked at the door as a beautiful teenager with blond hair and green eyes burst in and following him was a woman that looked just like him with a big chest and a black dress came in, and following her was a lady with green hair and green eyes wearing that looked like a medical soldier's uniform. She began to walk towards him but stopped just as she was about to reach for him, because Yuuri crawled away from her not wanting someone he didn't know touching him.

"Yuuri why are you crawling away from Gisela she needs to look at you to make sure you're alright," the man Yuuri guessed as Conrad said but noticed the look in Yuuri's eyes and reach to touch his cheek, "Yuuri love are you alright?"

"Don't touch me!" Yuuri shouted at him as he slapped Conrad's hand away, "don't touch don't any of you touch me, I won't let you do anything to me!"

"Love what do you mean? We just want to help you Yuuri," Conrad answered.

"And why should I let you help I don't even know any of you," Yuuri shouted and then pointed at Conrad, "and stop calling me Love I don't know so how can be nice to me, when you've all probably taken me from my family which I might ask where they all are?"

"Yuuri Heika you do not know any of us," the slivery violet hair man asked a then pointed to Conrad the cinnamon eyed man and said, "not even Conrad who about three hours ago you just purposed to be you husband."

"No I don't your all strangers," Yuuri said shaking his head he had to find his way home, but was stopped mid thought when he was told he purposed to a man who may be handsome and quite sexy but he didn't even know, "how can I purposed to a stranger, and how can I love a stranger who I know nothing about."

Yuuri watched as Conrad stared at him and he could see in Conrad's eyes everything he was saying was breaking his heart, he watched him get up off the bed and leave the room with the door closing behind. Yuuri noticed everyone was watched Conrad go with sympathy in their eyes, as they watched Conrad leave.

"Could I at least get an explanation for what is going on and where the heck I am?" Yuuri asked, he wanted to know where he was so he could know how hard it would be to get back home.

"We can explain but first I think we should re-tell you our names, I'm Gunter," the silvery violet hair man said, "that man who left was Conrad."

"Gwendal," the Gray haired man said.

"Wolfram," the blond hair boy said.

"Lady Cilcie, the previous Maoh," the lady that looked like the blond hair boy said.

"Gisela," the green hair girl said.

"Yozak," the orange hair man said.

"Greta," the little girl said.

"Great I know your names but where am I? And what is going on? And what is going to happen to me?" Yuuri asked.

"Your our current Maoh which our King, you're in The Great Demon Kingdom which you have to transport yourself to get here," Gwendal explained, "and for what has happened, well about three hours ago just after you confessed your love for Conrad and purposed to him, you were about to leave the room when you walked in front of the window and one of our enemies struck you with a poison dart," Gwendal shook his head and sighed before continuing, "we thought it would leave you in a coma until we figure out how to reverse the effects but, it seems the real effect of it was that it made you forget about everything to do with this world. But to know exactly what is wrong we need to allow Gisela here to examine you to see if that is all that is wrong or if there is more than just memory loss, but to do that you're going to have to let Gisela have a look over you."

Yuuri looked at Gwendal and then at Gisela who had not moved since he slapped away her hand, he then looked around the room as if looking for someone or something then slowly nodded his head. He relaxed as Gisela used her magic to check if there anything wrong or if she could reverse the amnesia, he felt as her magic seeped into his skin it was ticklish and relaxing at the same time. Yuuri sat there as he listened he heard Gunter ask if the amnesia could be reversed or heal, and watched as she shook her head no and said that it could be a side effect from the poison but they gave him the antidote for it to him already. So she guessed is was a side effect from the shock of it all, so it may slowly return to him in parts or all at once but there was a very slight chance he would not get his memory back at all.

* * *

**Sorry for the mood of this chapter being so dreadful, but at the moment I can't really think**** out how to go about the next chapter, so I'll be putting up a poll on my account as soon as possible with some possible ideas, or if you have any other ideas that I didn't post you can always PM me them. Until next Bye!**


	5. Chapter Ideas?

Hi everyone Sai here as I said at the end of the pervious chapter I have made a poll to see which idea you all like best at how I should continue it, due to writers block I'm hoping once I see which one has the most votes a story will come. But until then I am working on a different story that I am hoping to post up so, sorry if it means it may take awhile before I can post the next chapter up. And if you all wish for me to post faster then please check out the poll on my profile.

Well until next time Bye everyone!


End file.
